Alpha revised
The year is 2032, and the Alpha universe the Travellers arrive in may be one of many, but which one will they arrive in? The one filled with Ven, Ravik and the Ancients? Or one a bit different... Alpha 2 - Humanity has spread across the solar system, developing various colonies on the many sol planets. They have not encountered sentient alien lifeforms. - Instead of being uplifted by aliens, this world never experienced the dark ages, thus allowing the colonization and terraformation of many worlds and moons within the Sol system. Of the worlds terraformed, only Venus, Mars, Titan, Ganymede, and Triton became human habitable colonies. It was in these places where atmosphere generators, megnetic field emitters, and gravity stabilizers were introduced to create an atmosphere and protect the new atmosphere from being stripped away by the solar wind of the sun, as well as make the surface gravity of the planet equal that of earth to allow for easier habitation. Other worlds become inhabited, but are harsher than the terraformed worlds, and are often more resource deficient than the Terraformed worlds, the exception being Triton due to its place in the other fringes of the system and being comprised of nitrogen and water. - The story follows similar plot points as Alpha, the trip to Horizon station (which in this version is in orbit over Saturn's moon of Titan, which has successfully been terraformed into a thick jungle world due to the high number of organic materials on the planet) - The problem in this world remains to be the Ravik, a religious organization which branched off from contemporary Judeo-Christian beliefs early on in the 1970s when humanity began colonizing the Moon and Mars. The Ravik believe their god Ravik left a weapon at the fringes of human space, and that in awakening this weapon, the Ravik would ensure the Rapture would begin and all of humanity would face judgement. They see spaceflight and planetary colonies as an affront to god, and that the return of Christ would have only judged the humans on earth, but those beyond the earth would be free of judgement. The Ravik have heard rumblings and prophecies that a great weapon lies on the fringes of humanity, a weapon capable of passing judgement over all humans, and allowing the rapture to begin everywhere. - In this universe a rebel faction known as the Shrall, which attempted to free the colonies from Earth control in the early 2000s, has been pushed into the outer regions of the solar system. In the last 30 years its been believed these people perished out in the fringes, but this isnt true, and the true fact is that they have persisted and set up colonies on smaller planets such as Sedna and even a previously undiscovered world beyond pluto known as Vespae by the Shrall. - The Ravik wish to freely search the Kuiper belt for their god's weapon, but this region is held tightly in the grasp of the Shrall and their pirate allies. Instigating a search in this region would prove dangerous and would work against the Ravik. As such, the Ravik make a deal with the rebels, granting them easy access to the United Earth Empire's resources and structural weak points. - The Shrall have commited several bombing and terrorist attacks on the United Earth Empire's infrastructure, weakening it progressively over time. Then, in order to strike a final blow before the Shrall's war begins, the Ravik employ a man named Hardin Tross to allow undocumented Shrall forces onto Horizon over Titan to disable and destroy one of the largest military bases in the Saturn sector. - In the place of the planet Hades, Tross travels to Triton, a surprisingly rich city moon orbiting Neptune. It was the Empire's attempt at recreating the glory of Luna, but over time, the bustling city slipped from their control and fell into the hands of many criminal cartels. The planet became a hub for all kinds of illegal activities, and was the perfect place for Tross to hide. - While Triton was no more under the control of the Empire than it was under the Shrall, it did possess a meagre Empire presence, and needed to be eliminated in order to allow them jump access to the inner planets, as they wouldnt have been able to make a jump so far from the edge of the solar system. - The Travellers then run into the Ravik, who pick up their distress signal during their journey to the Kuiper Belt. They assist in their repairs, and let them go. They jump to Jupiter, where they quickly re-fuel at an outlying supply station, and from there they witness the battle raging between the Empire and the Shrall closer to Jupiter itself. They then jump to Earth, where they hack into the Colonel's computer and discover information about an underground facility on Mars unknown to the rest of the system. - They travel to Mars, narrowly making it through the skirmishes happening over the planet. Some Shrall ships had made it through the Jupiter defences, and were making their move on Mars as well. They enter the Ravik base and discover a massive underground ship yard, which had been constructing a state of the art fleet unlike any the Empire had previously seen. Ships were built with new anti-gravity technology, making it pointless for ships to be constructed in space anymore as they can easily lift of the ground. They discover plans to search the Dwarf Planet Sedna for their god, which is in the exact same place where the Shrall are hiding something they call "The Ravager." - They contact the Shrall leaders using the Ravik communication system, and tell them what the Ravik are up to, surprising and frightening the Shrall leadership. The Shrall now understand that they had been manipulated by the Ravik to spread their forces thin to allow themselves the opportunity to find the Ravager and release it. The Shrall explain that the Ravager is the second example of intelligent alien life beyond humanity. On the dwarf planet Sedna lies a sleeping alien species deep underground. The Empire discovered the first bit of evidence, which high ranking Shrall members knew about. On Luna there was an ancient alien base located there, and what little information they could learn from that base and the computers there told of a powerful alien entity which devoured everything. The description of the creatures was enough to convince the Shrall government that what they had found on Sedna was the real deal, and they prepared to defend this world to the bitter end to protect humanity. Category:Pending ideas Category:Index Category:Alpha